


Family Day Out

by FluffyAzzy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Baby Morality | Patton Sanders, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Kid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Kid Morality | Patton Sanders, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Parent Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Parent Logic | Logan Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyAzzy/pseuds/FluffyAzzy
Summary: Just a chaotic and sappy family going to the mall. And analogical being the best dad's ever.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	Family Day Out

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a stream of consciousness before bed at like midnight after seeing two men with a baby that i m m e d i a t e l y reminded me of Analogical.

"Be careful and make sure you don't go too far! Oi, Roman are you listening to me?" Virgil called out to the rambunctious toddler. However, instead of acknowledging his papa's words, Roman started giggling to himself and continued to run ahead with his light-up sneakers and baby brother's stroller. Meanwhile, Virgil was close to popping a blood vessel.

"Dearest please do not worry yourself too much. You know that Roman won't talk to any strangers without us around." Logan tried to reason with his husband. "Also, he knows well enough to try his absolute best to be careful. So the likelihood of him getting into any real trouble with so little people around is quite low." Just as Logan finished making that statement, the aforementioned toddler narrowly missed crashing into a Christmas display.

"Oh my god, are you sure about that Logan?! Roman get back here!" Virgil was frazzled and tugging on his shirt hem when a small whine and gentle kicking of legs in Logan's arms grabbed his attention. "Oh shi-iitake mushrooms. Patton, buddy don't cry. I'm sorry, papa's okay." He started to coo at the small baby in a blue onesie with colourful dinosaurs all over it. 

"I am honestly starting to regret having us watch Spy Kids when we had the swear jar rule in effect." Logan grumbled but there was amusement in his tone, somewhere. Patton had started to quieten down almost immediately, however, once Virgil started to reassure him with the calming words. Patton instead decided to play with his dad's tie while still watching his papa talk to him. "He's really attached himself to you." 

"Huh?" Virgil looked up at Logan in confusion so Patton looked at his dad as well, whereas Logan was making sure that he kept a close eye on their other son. He had a fond expression on his face that matched his tone of voice but not the fact of watching Roman almost decapitate a foam snowman decoration.

"Patton. Although Roman as well, Patton figuratively hangs on to your every word and action in the same way one might be engaged in watching their favourite movie or TV show." At this Logan looked at Virgil and his eyes told so much love and appreciation. "My star, you thought you wouldn't be a good parent but I'm happy to say you were most certainly wrong." Logan changed to cradling Patton in the nook of one arm so that he could hold Virgil's hand with the other. They were both in awe of the other.

"Logan… I love you so much. I love our boys and they're glued to you just as much if not more than me. Don't you forget that Lo." Virgil basically whispered, looking mysteriously misty eyed. "Also why you gotta pull out something romantic when I'm not expecting it? Warn a dude next time." He chuckled and squeezed their clasped hands. The moment dragged on for only about a second longer, however, before Roman came bounding back over to his dad and papa with the stroller in tow.

"Dad! Papa! Look, Mrs Fluffybottom and I had a grand adventure! I pushed her all over in the pram!" Roman gushed while jumping up and down. He almost fell over multiple times but somehow, with the grace only a small toddler can have, managed to stay upright. Both of his parents chuckled.

"Sounds great bud! Now how about we try to get the rest of the shopping done and then we can go get ourselves a treat for braving the outside world. Sound good?" Virgil smiled down at his little rascal while Logan buckled Patton back into his stroller and started to push the stroller in the direction they needed to go.

"YES! Papa can we get ice cream?! I wanna try so many new flavours!" The small child grabbed his papa's hand to swing as he started to skip, dragging Virgil along and probably almost pulling his papa's arm out of the socket multiple times. But Virgil couldn't stop smiling at his little family all the while.


End file.
